Who says black cats aren't lucky
by urdhild09
Summary: Olivia was avoided like the plaque but how can a crippled black cat scheduled to be put down help her and how can she help the cat with no name?


The tenth graders of Franklin Delano Roosevelt high school took a trip to the local ASPCA shelter to learn about the anatomy of animals. Sixteen year old Olivia Benson sat by herself on the bus. No one talked to her. No one looked her way not even the teachers she would just sit there... alone.

Always alone.

Her teachers gave up on trying to place her with other kids. They stopped trying to help her make friends. They gave up on her just like her mom gave up on her. The courts gave up on her to they stopped trying to place her with foster families.

She was curse to anyone that came into contact with her. If she wasn't born maybe her mother might still be alive.

At the shelter the head vet talked about the structures of different animals with charts and let them hear the heart beat of a dog that laid on the metal table that they surrounded. Like always Olivia was last. The boy next to her, Elliot, raised his hand till he was acknowledge by the vet.

"What do you do here?"

"We are a non profit organization that rescues animals that have been abused and neglected and try to find them new homes." Elliot gave the doctor his smirk the one that made all of the girls week at the knees.

"Hey Olivia you would fit in nicely here do you think they have a cage large enough?" the whole class starts to laugh. Olivia had put up with a lot of her classmates abuse but this was the final straw. Before she knew what she was doing she punched Eliot square in the jaw. A fight soon broke out between the two.

A teacher pulled Olivia off of Eliot and dragged her out of the room.

The room that the teacher placed her in was a part of the shelter. Lines of metal bars ran far as she could see. To occupy her time she walked down the hall way and looked in each of the cages. They were all cats of different sizes and shapes. Most of the cats had tags on the cages saying 'I'm adopted' or 'pick me'. One did not.

At the end the hall on the last cage on the bottom had a small black cat in it. The cat was curled into a tight ball back to Olivia. The cats medical charts were attached to its cage by a ring. She knew it was snooping she wouldn't want someone looking threw her medical records but curiosity got the best of her she wanted to know what made this cat less valuable than the others. On the chart with the picture of a cats head the line connected to the left ear said _deaf_. The line connected to the left eyeball said _blind_. The next page had a picture of a cats body side view. There were thousands of notes there. On the left leg said _joints are there but cat is unable to use them._ With the right paw it said _cat has extra toe on paw along with extra claws._ The next note was on the tail _has normal length for cat but vertebra is missing from half cat is unable to feel or use the rest of the tail_.

All of these notes intrigued Olivia but it still didn't give her an answer to why this cat was not up for adoption like the others. The last page gave her the answer that she wanted. _Scheduled to be euthanize due to defects on March third_. That Saturday was the third. Olivia's heart stop wasn't this shelter supposed to help animals find new homes and yet they were putting this cat down just because she wasn't perfect. What made the other cats special compared to this one?

A small sound brought Olivia's attention off the charts. Her brown eyes met a bright gold and blue eyes. They stared at each other for a minute or two. Slowly Olivia brought her hand up to the bars of the cage. The cat sniffed her hand before licking her fingers with her rough tongue and rubbing her head against her palm.

"Hi little girl do you have a name?" Olivia looked around the cage not finding a tag telling her anything about the cat. No name, no age, no nothing. Olivia felt disgusted. "They didn't even give you a name and they are going to kill you it's not right." the cat meowed in response. The look that Olivia saw in the cats eyes the passion that she saw in those gold blue eyes it was a look that was both a plea and a statement saying 'I don't want to dye' how could Olivia deny that look. Olivia got up from her spot and started to think of a way to get the cat out. A thought struck her.

Unlike most of her classmates she brought her backpack with her. She took out the book that she was reading in English class so that she could make room for the cat. Quietly she opened the cats cage and the cat quickly got out giving the cage a death glare as Olivia closed the cage back up sliding the lock back in its place.

"Okay little girl here's the plan you are going to get into my backpack and I'm going to take you home after this field trip but you have to be quite okay?" the cat nodded her head and jumped into Olivia's backpack. Olivia made the cat comfortable by rearranging her sweatshirt and gym clothes. Caring her backpack back to the door she sat down close to it and started to read her book out loud for herself and her cat. The same teacher that placed her in the room came back to tell her that they were leaving and that the principle would talk to her Monday. _Great _she thought _something to look forward to_.

Since the school day was done she took out her metro card and took the A train. She rode the train to the shelter that social services dumped her in but unlike any other Friday she didn't go there directly. Her first stop on her agenda was to the pet shop not far off from the shelter. Their she got a litter box, a small bag of litter, a couple cans of food, a collar, a steel brush, a bed and some toys for her cat. After having paying and heading for the door she noticed the machine a few feet from the exit. Walking to it she noticed that it was a machine that makes tags. _This is my chance_ Olivia thought_ to give her a name_. Taping the screen she started the process to make the tags. When done she took the warm small pice of metal and put it in her pocket. With her cat taken care of she stopped to pick up some food to feed herself before heading back to the shelter.

At the shelter she kept her head down and didn't speck to anyone she just climbed the stairs to the top floor. When social services first brought her here she immediately seek a place where she could be alone she found this. The last floor was bare no one it looked like lived there for years and it had a door to the roof. Olivia bought a combination lock and stuck it in the hole where the door knob used to be and called it home even though it didn't feel like home. Her social worker said living at the shelter would be temporary. She said that two and a half years ago. Lock back in place she took off her backpack and took out her cat.

"Here we are little girl home sweet home." the cat scanned the area with her eyes. It wasn't much but it was bigger that the cold metal box that the other humans stuck her in and she appreciated the few personal touches that the girl who broke her out tried to add to the room.

Olivia put the cat down on the stack of mattresses and tossed sheets that she used for a bed. "Okay first order of business I have a few rules one you are free to roam as you please but your personal business in your box. Second I know you cats love to scratch and I will work on getting you a scratching board or something but in the mean time if I see a single new scratch mark on the walls or floor boards there will be consequences. Third you can't meow loudly in the night or when I'm gone when I'm here you can just quietly. Do you understand?" the cat nodded in response. "Good second order is this." Olivia shuffled threw the bags till she found the red collar and took out the tag from her pocket and hooked in to the metal ring on the collar. "Those jerks at the shelter didn't give you a name an identity. I have a name for you if you want it. Your name from this point on would be Survivor in hope that we can survive this together were a team. Do you like it?" the cat nudged her head against the collar. Olivia took that as a sign to put it on. Olivia looped the collar around the cats neck and made sure it was snug around the cats slender neck. The tag that she choice was in the shape of a fish and she choice a nice blue color.

Survivor shook her head the ring of metal against metal rang in her good ear. She watched her rescuer work around the small living space. "Are you hungry?" Survivor brushed up against Olivia's leg causing her to smile. "All right we'll eat together." Olivia set her take out and Survivor's food on the small round table. The cat dig right in polishing off her food in thirty-seconds flat. "Dang did they not feed you there to?" Survivor just rolled on to her side to wait for her companion to finish her meal.

After clean up Olivia started her homework as Survivor explored her new home making a map in her mind. Her litter box was in the bathroom, her companion gave her free option to where she wanted her bed to be and what to do with her toys as she wished. She moved her bed as close to her companions as posable. Satisfied with its position she tested it out for the first time placing her front paw first then her hind legs. The bed was the softest thing that she has ever felt it was easer to move around in then that metal box they put her in and the sides of the bed gave her that extra warmth however she curled. Survivor shook her head again and heard that same jingle. That jingle gave her a cense of hope that the next day wouldn't be her last or the next meal that she gets won't be her last. She had what the other cats in the shelter had a home with a nice warm bed, her own food, toys, a friend, but what she valued most was her name it tells people who she is. She's no longer just a number she's Survivor and she would live up to her name. Her companion came back in different clothing then she was in before and went threw one of the bags that contained some of her things. She pulled out a metal object. Her companion sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her.

"It's okay all I want to do is brush you." Survivor jumped onto the bed next to her companion. Olivia started with the back then the tail. She wasn't an expert with animal structures but she felt the change in the cats tail as she moved her hand from the base of the tail where she could feel the bones to the second half of the tail where she couldn't feel anything it was hallow, She brushed the cats hind legs and belly which extracted some purring from her furry buddy. She started with the right leg first and spread the cats toes to check the cat for ticks. Carefully she unbend the cats leg feeling the muscles quiver she quickly groomed and check the cats toes before releasing the cats leg. "There you go baby girl all done." Survivor jumped down curled up into her bed and went to sleep. Olivia went into the small bathroom brushed her teeth turned out the light before getting into her own bed. "Good night Survivor." some time during the night Survivor joined Olivia in her bed and curled up next to Olivia's head.

The weekend went faster than Olivia was conferrable with she really didn't want to explain why she punched Elliot in the face just to be given detention while he got a slap on a wrist. Olivia opened a can of food for Survivor before she left.

"Wish me luck Survivor." Olivia head out for the day. At the school she was immediately stopped by a teacher telling her to go strait to the principle's office, Olivia just rolled her eyes but did what she was told. She opened the door to the office of Principle Griffin expecting to see Elliot and his father but instead there were two police officers and a man in a business suit.

"Olivia Benson?" One of the police officers asked he was a huge man with well developed pecks.

"Yes?" the officer took out his handcuffs.

"Please turn around?" instead of doing what was asked of her she bolted out of the door running out of the building as fast as she could. Never turning back she got on the sub way and actual breathed for the first time relived that the police didn't catch up with her. Olivia made a bee line to the shelter and quickly made her way to her room. Survivor greeted her at the door. _So they haven't gotten that far_ Olivia let out a huge breath as she slumped onto the pile of mattresses. Survivor looked at her companion it wasn't like her. Her companion was strong brave and relaxed but her companion now was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Survivor made her way to her companion and curled in her lap. Olivia looked down and instantly felt sorrow for the cat. If it wasn't for her Survivor wouldn't be in this mess but then again she did give the cat two more days of life and in her opinion they were the best days that any cat would have died for. The door to her room burst open and the police officers from before entered. "Miss Benson-"

"I'll go with you but you have to promise me something and that is you let Survivor stay with me."

"Okay." the officers escorted her out of the building and into the back of the patrol car.

"Can I make a phone call when we get to the station?" just like her classmates the officers didn't look at her when they responded to her question. At the station an officer pointed to a phone and said she had ten minutes. Olivia picked up the phone from its cradle and dialed a number she hasn't used in years. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Donnelly."

"Liz its me."

"Olivia what wrong are you okay?"

"Not really Liz I need you to come down to the police station you're the only one that I can understand what I did." there was a brief pause.

"Okay give the phone to an officer." Olivia handed the phone to the closes officer. The conversation lasted for about an ten minutes before the officer half dragged her to an interview room. The officer sat down and gave a low whistle.

"Dang kid what did you do to get Elizabeth Donnelly on your pay roll?" Olivia didn't answer she just sat there stroking Survivor's head. It reminded her why she was doing this and she was going to fight to the death to make sure Survivor stays alive. The door opened and the same man in a business suit from her school entered.

"Did she confess?" the mans voice was harsh and cold.

"No sir were waiting for her lawyer to show up." the man snickered.

"She's a kid she doesn't need a lawyer question her already." the officer opened his mouth to speak.

"Kid or not she is a citizen of the United states and under the constitution she is allowed to have legal representation and since she is under the age of seventeen you can't question her without a parent or legal guardian and I'm both. So tell me gentlemen why my client is here?" Liz took her seat right next to Olivia.

"That brat stole a cat from my shelter." Liz looked down from the corner of her eye to see the black fur ball that Olivia had in her eyes.

"Olivia." Olivia turned to Liz then back at the men.

"Who are you?" the man in the suit stained his tie.

"The name's Jantson."

"Well, Mr. Jantson I would like to say is I hate your guts how dare you put down an animal just because its deformed expectably one that you don't have the balls to name."

"You little-"

"Hold up." the officer spoke up for the first time. "Miss. Benson will you please tell us what happened."

"My class took a trip to the animal shelter so that we could learn their bone structures. Elliot asked what the shelter did and then he made some comment."

"What did he say Olivia?" Liz put a hand on Olivia's shoulder her thumb stroking it lightly.

"He said 'hey Olivia you would fit nicely here do you think they have a cage large enough for you?' I lost it and punched him in the face and we fought. A teacher pulled me away and tossed me in a room. I explored the room and found her." Olivia placed Survivor onto the table. "His shelter was going to euthanize her because she's blind in one eye, death in one ear, has extra toes and claws, couldn't use one of her legs, and was missing vertebra from her tail. I went threw her records she's health no reason to euthanize her in that department or in temperament but she's crippled undesirable. If it wasn't for me she would have been dead and nameless. I gave her food her own bed toys and a name. I'm giving her a chance to live unlike you." the officer looked at the tag on the cats neck.

"Surviver."

"We are one of the same no one wants us we will survive this together." the officer rubbed his chin for a little.

"Your free to go Miss. Benson."

"What? She confessed to the crime we have her on video I demand her arrest."

"Pardon me Mr. Jantson but what she is telling me is that she stuck her neck out to save an innocent cat from wrongful death and I to saw the cage this cat had no name two days ago and as far as I'm concerned this cat is well feed and take care of so Miss. Benson I'm sorry for what has happened and I'll send you the papers so that you could adopt Survivor you are free to go." Olivia and Liz stood up.

"Thank you sir." booth woman left the room the two arguing men became background. They walked to Liz's car Olivia was given an okay from Liz to enter the vehicle. Liz got behind the wheel and drove back to her office.

"You have guts I can say that running away from the cops to save a life of a cat."

"She wanted to live Liz what kind of person would I be if I just walked away and let her died?" Liz gave a deep chuckle.

"Have I ever told you that you would make a great cop?" at Liz's office Liz let Olivia in. "You have to stay here while I'm in court you can't go back to the shelter with her and since your fight with Elliot was your third strike and was during a school function you are here by expelled from school so your ass is staying where I can see you." Liz picked up a couple of files from her desk. "Whatever that cat does is all on your ass." with that she left leaving Olivia alone in Liz's office with Surviver.

"Did you hear what she said Surviver?" Surviver nodded her head. "Good so what do you want to do?" the cat nudged Olivia's backpack with her nose. "You want me to read to you again?" Survivor jumped onto one of chairs and watched her companion from her perch. Opening the rectangle with a yellow border her companion started to read from her. Her ears twitched as her companions voice changed from her normal octave to a low bass then a high soprano and as her friend moved around according to her words. She didn't under stand why the girl was doing this. To occupy her time and burn energy while she fulfilled her cats request Olivia started out just by giving each character a voice but soon she started to act out the story thinking it wold help her cat understand what was going on.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my aunts office?" Olivia turned around to see a blond girl around her age with black rim glasses.

"I can ask the same thing about you." the blond girl approached her.

"I asked you first."

"Olivia Benson and the reason why is confidential you?" the blond crossed her arms around her chest.

"Alexandra Cabot I'm staying with my aunt for the next year while my parents travel." Alexandra walked over to the couch to set down her backpack.

"Cool I might be with her for the next two to three." Alexandra tuned around to face her.

"Why?" Olivia just smiled.

"Confidential."

"Oh no not again you're telling me."

"No, I won't and you can make me." Olivia was getting annoyed by this girl.

"Fine then I'll ask my aunt."

"She won't tell you anything client counsel privilege." the girl huffed and turned to away from the brunet who was infuriating her. Her blue eyes met a gold and blue eyes.

"What is that?"

"My cat she's friendly and to answer your previous question I was reading to her."

"It looked like you were acting."

"I had some steam to release." Alex went over to her backpack and pull out the same book that the girl had.

"May I join you?" the brunet gave her a smile that made her heart jump.

"Sure but only if I can call you Alex."

"Why not." the two assigned characters that each wanted and continued where Olivia left off. Book now done the two girls settled down on the couch in Liz's office splitting a rice cake. The two talk about different things like music food and hobbies. Liz came back to get booth girls and take them home. Liz made dinner for them then send them to do what ever. Alex offered to help Olivia set up her thing that arrived from the shelter into her new room. Olivia didn't know what to say about her room except that it was clean and her bathroom was larger.

For the next month Olivia was woken up at six in the morning only to be dragged to Liz's office sit there for six hours alone till Alex saved her from the mind blowing boredom. With spring brake hitting Olivia wanted to do something with Alex something that the blond always wanted to do go to an amusement park. According to Alex her parents never took her because it was where the low life's are. The night before the outing Olivia spend two hours picking out something to wear. _Why am I freaking out? It's not a date its just an outing between friends so why is my heart pounding in my chest like a jack hammer?_ Olivia shook her head to chase away the thoughts that entered her head.

At around ten Olivia and Alex entered the gates of the closes amusement park. Alex was hypnotized by the many rides that the park had to offer she wanted to ride every single one of them. So for the rest of the day Olivia was dragged on ride after ride after ride not that she was complaining her hand never left Alex's the only time it was when the blond excused herself to the bathroom. That night back in Olivia's room Alex talked non stop about the day that she had the rush that she got whenever the roller coaster dipped or the dizziness that she got after ridding the tilt a whirl six times. Olivia never heard what Alex said she couldn't stop staring at the blond the way the yellow sun dress brought out the blue in Alex's eyes and the way it hugged her curves. Olivia wanted so badly to kiss the blond.

Survivor watched her companion interact with the blond girl that had to be named Alex. She saw the way they looked at each other they were obviously in love. This was her chance to pay her friend back with what she has done for her. As the blond got up from the bed her companion fallowed her to the door. This was her chance. She waited till the blond had her back to the door and her companion was just steps away from her. As her companion took her next step she dashed out from her hiding spot throwing her companion off balance. She watched as the two teens crashed together her plane worked as far as the trying to get them to kiss. The two broke the kiss booth breathless and a hard blush formed on there faces.

"I'm sorry." the blond gave her a shy smile.

"Don't be best kiss of my life." There was a pause.

"Are you free next weekend?"

"For you I'm free every weekend."

"Good." her companion turned her head to her. "You plan this didn't you?" the cat nodded her head in response. Olivia went over to pick up her cat. "Who says black cats aren't lucky?" Survivor purred as booth woman started pet her. With the that she saw on her companions face gave her a serge of pride. She knew from now on that her companion would be happy for now on.

**Okay it starts off a little depressing but it gets better I almost cried myself. Just for a little cat knowledge cats that have one blue and another color eye the cat is usually death on the side with the blue eye. So with Survivor her right eye is golden that is the ear she can hear out of while her left eye is blue and thus she is death in her left ear. Also I have to say this I had a three legged cat once they can move just like any other cat. I love comments**


End file.
